Warmth
by Uchizaki
Summary: Ichigo mourns at his mother's grave, when comfort arrives in the strangest way. ShiroxIchi Yaoi


**Warmth**

~Uchizaki~

Shiro x Ichigo

It was raining. It always rained on this day as even the heavens lament the loss of a beloved one. Ichigo, a calm, shy, and timid high-schooler stood in front of his mother, Masaki Kurosaki's grave, silent. Water streamed down his face but it could just be the un-ending rain. The pitterpatter sound that the raindrops made upon coming in contact with the solid ground provided a rhythmical beat to the otherwise still silence.

Ichigo's orange locks were plastered onto his forehead by the merciless torrents. His thoughts were blank. His existence didn't seem to matter to anyone. It was as if he wasn't even there.

Presently, he heard footsteps, but he didn't bother. The sound grew louder, indicating that something or someone was coming his way. His eyes remained closed.

A hand fell suddenly upon his shoulder, but Ichigo didn't flinch. He gave no response. Someone seemed to speak, but all he heard was a muffled sound of rushing water. He was numb. His senses were dulled. His emotions: blank, unfeeling.

He felt himself being shaken up, first gently, then rougher and rougher. He still didn't respond. In his present state, he didn't care. If someone stabbed him, he probably wouldn't be able to feel it. The rain acted as a drug, dulling his pain. He was cold earlier, but he wasn't cold anymore, after standing in the pouring rain for hours.

The last thing he recalled before he lost consciousness was a concerned voice calling his name. But it was most likely his imagination. He didn't feel his body meet the ground.

------------

Warmth. That's the first thought that registered in his mind.

Strange... Ichigo thought, wasn't I standing in the rain earlier? However, he can't seem to recall more than that. And then he realized that his source of warmth came from a body snuggled up behind him. An arm was draped around his slender waist and he felt warm air breathing down his neck.

Huh? Ichigo thought, now wide awake. He craned his head back by as much as his somewhat sore neck allowed him and saw a tuft of snow white hair.

What. The. Heck. There was only one person he knew with hair as white as this. But why would his sworn enemy, Shirosaki, be spooning him in a bed? Ichigo was very confused. His instincts told him to push the other away, but another part of him did not want to leave the warm cocoon.

Just then, the other occupant of the bed stirred and yawned. Ichigo flinched and shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. However the slight tightening of his muscles did not go unnoticed by Shirosaki, who smirked.

Ichigo waited in dreaded suspense for the other to do something, but the white haired man didn't attempt anything weird, except for tightening his grip around Ichigo's waist and further engulfing Ichigo in the cocoon formed with his body heat. Then the orange head noticed that for some reason his body was really cold and chilly, not to mention sore, compared to the other's. He couldn't help it but note that; how come the other body was so warm?

"Mmm..." Ichigo froze as he felt something soft as velvet rub against his shoulder and instinctively tried to move away, but his body refused to obey as he barely budged an inch and he could still feel the albino's cheek against him. It was so soft, and warm.

"Oh? Ya awake Ichi?" Ichigo shuddered, feeling Shiro's throat vibrate on his shoulder and his hot breath in his ear. Ichigo opened his mouth and tried to talk, expect it had the effect of a gaping fish gasping for air. No sound came out. Ichigo's eyes widened. His body is cold, it's not moving, and his voice is also failing. What happened? And most importantly, why is he in Shiro's bed?

"Heheh, are ya feeling better?" Ichigo's breath hitched as a broad, smooth hand glided down his abdomen, fingers drumming lightly against skin.

"Mmm, are ya still cold?" Ichigo was so very confused. The Shiro that he knew was his sworn enemy. Why then does he have such a caring tone in his voice?

A mumble. "What was that?" Ichigo coughed, and then he asked in a raspy whisper, "What happened? Where am I? Why are you-"

"Woah woah, easy there partn'r, one question at a time," Ichigo felt the bed sink down and the body heat left him. Next thing he knew, Shiro was sprawled out on top of him. He felt his hands getting tugged out and fingers intertwining with his own. The heavier body laying on him felt suffocating, but good at the same time. The heat felt as if drawn down by gravity and poured into his very pores. His eyelids drooped, but they opened wide again instantly when soft, silky white lips descended on his. Oddly enough, the albino's eyes were closed. Ichigo didn't know what to do. In any case though, he wasn't capable of resisting, being in the weak physical state as he is. However, his eyes drifted shut. His mind was still rather hazy; it told him to disregard the fact that another guy is lying on top of him and kissing him.

Shiro relished in the feel of the orange head's lips and the unique taste of strawberries. Slowly he began to massage his lips against the others, thoroughly relinquishing the taste that he craved. He finally had his prey where he wanted him.

It was by fate that he chanced upon that encounter earlier that day in the cemetery. He was just taking a stroll in the rain, because the rain always washed away his problems, when he saw his classmate standing there, alone. The orange head had nothing on except for a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans, both of which were soaked to the bone and clung onto his skin. So curious and a little anxious, Shiro went up and confronted Ichigo, but when Ichigo refused to respond, his anxiety multiplied ten-fold. At school, whenever he or anyone else physically touched Ichigo, he would jump or dodge away. So when Ichigo refused to respond to his violent shaking and proceeded to faint, Shiro figured that something's wrong.

Catching the body with ease, he was shocked upon how cold it felt. Hastily, he slung the other over his shoulder and sprinted to his house, which was only a few blocks away. Upon arrival, he quickly rushed in and gently laid the unconscious orange head in the bathtub. He turned on the warm water and slowly removed the other's clothes, his eyes raking down and absorbing the perfection of Ichigo's slender body. Though at school he constantly picked on the other, he was only trying to hide his feelings for the unapproachable one.

Ichigo shivered once again. The friction between them too are igniting sparks inside of Ichigo's body, and he no longer felt cold, or rather, his body was now warm with the heat that Shiro willingly shared. His mind felt blank with pleasure as the other's blue tongue gently swept over every crevasse, exploring every section of his mouth thoroughly. Despite this being Ichigo's first kiss, he could tell that Shiro was quite skilled and experienced.

Wait. What the hell is he thinking? Here he was getting mouth-raped by another guy and he's just sitting back and enjoying it? There's something seriously off.

Ichigo turned his head to the side and untangled his tongue, their mouths coming apart with a wet slopping sound. Ichigo was panting; he just realized that.

"W-wait, S-shiro, stop, what are you doing?" Ichigo questioned, still trapped under the albino but staring up defiantly into golden orbs.

"Warming ya up, ya silly," Shiro said, grinning. One hand reached up and ruffled Ichigo's hair fondly, "You caught hyp'thermia out there, ya gotta take better care of yourself." He brushed his cheek gently with the other's, "Well, 'least your cheeks are heatin' up!"

Now that he mentioned it, Ichigo realized that his face was burning hot.

"And b'sides, I like cuddlin' wit' ya," Shiro smirked and hugged the body underneath him tightly, making Ichigo squeak in protest.

"The h-heck! Get off! I'm, I'm not cold and-"

"Mmm, but ya still as cold as ice," Shiro interrupted, however, he slithered off to the side of the bed, withdrawing all sorts of physical contact.

Ichigo shivered, this time from the cold. It was really cold. He instinctively rolled over towards the heat and hugged the closest warm thing, which… happened to be a grinning albino. With a start Ichigo realized that he just hugged his arch-enemy willingly without a second thought. He tried futilely to roll away but he was already ensnared in Shiro's strong arms.

"Aww how cute of ya Ichi, miss me already?" Shiro muttered affectionately with a mischievous tone, "I'm just too sexy for ya to refuse, eh?"

Ichigo paused for one second and glared up at Shiro, "You're ridiculous you know." Then he snuggled closer and pulled Shiro towards him, hiding his own blushing face in Shiro's broad chest.

"But… you're warm."

**Fin**


End file.
